fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Rainicorn
http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/My_Two_Favorite_People Lady Rainicorn is Princess Bubblegum's loyal, majestic, half-rainbow, half-unicorn hybird steed who speaks Korean. She only is shown speaking English when equipped with a Universal Translator. Jake is the only other being in the Land of Ooo, besides Lady's parents, that is shown to understand Korean, though PB likely can understand her as well. She has the power to turn objects and people different colors. She is shown to have a love of the viola. She can fly because her body can intercept beams of reflected light from the sun and "dance around" on them. It is revealed in the "The Creeps" that she can phase through walls and also carry people while phasing. She is in a serious relationship with Jake and sometimes follows Finn, Jake, or Princess Bubblegum on their adventures. Jake describes her as "The Rowdy Queen" because she can have fun and fight evil. In the episode "Jake the Dad", it is revealed that she has given birth to five rainicorn-dog hybrid puppies, who are the sons and daughters of Jake. FusionFall War Against Fuse Cadet Graduation She somehow came to the FusionFall world after Jake with Finn and Princess Bubblegum arrived to stop Ice King from stealing Princess's in that world. She is involved in the war as she teleports new heroes form Mt. Neverest to Sector V. She is a few feet above the ground with Jake below in Sector V. FusionFall Retro In FusionFall Retro, she appeared during the Ice King Invasion event and received a brand new model. During the event, she continuously flew around the ice spire. She could not be interacted with, as she constantly moved at a great speed. Other Appearances FusionFall She has her own shirt that can be obtained from Stanley the Watermelon in Mystery Dungeon. FusionFall Retro The shirt returned during the Ice King Invasion event, and could be acquired by defeating Penguin Pests, Frozen Fowls, Frosty Fiends, and the Spire dungeon versions of Fusion Ice King and Gunter. Game Changes She was added to the game on February 16, 2011 with the creation of the new training Academy. She has no voice over and is only hovering over Sector V transporting new players to that area. Gallery Lady Rainicorn Retro.png|Lady Rainicorn flying around during the FusionFall Retro Ice King Invasion event Lady.jpg|Lady Rainicorn in The Past at Sector V Lady Rainicorn.jpg|Lady Rainicorn in the portal to the Past Lady Rainicorn in Fusion Fall 2.jpg|The other half of Lady in Mt. Neverest Lady Rainicorn Original Design.png|Lady Rainicorn's original design from the cartoon T-Shirt Close-up Lady Rainicorn .png|A players character wearing a Lady Rainicorn t-shirt Lady Rainicorn Shirt Icon.png|Lady Rainicorn Shirt Mt__Neverest Lady_Rainicorn.png|Lady Raincorn in the far right behind Major Glory Trivia *She is one of the few new characters that has received artwork. *In the advertisement for the Graduation of the player (above) where Lady Rainicorn receives half artwork her name is spelled incorrectly, as it was spelled "Lady Raincorn" instead of Lady Rainicorn. *If you go the way from the tree house on one of the springpads, you can go onto Lady Rainicorn. But she is not a solid model and you go right through her. *She is not a NPC, nor can you talk to her. Her head is above the statues at Sector V, where she stretches from Mt. Neverest. After graduating from Mt. Neverest and selecting a guide from Finn, the player uses her portal to get to Sector V and enter the full world of FusionFall. References Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time NPCs